


【角银】双性老板

by Asparagus_Crisp



Category: ArkNights, jiaoyin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparagus_Crisp/pseuds/Asparagus_Crisp





	【角银】双性老板

如果你是周日才打完龙门剿灭  
请让你的银灰周一休息

保护老板，人人有责

————————————————————————————————————————  
懒得写预警，看到不爽的地方请及时退出

请勿KY，人人自保  
————————————————————————————————————————  
角峰  
角峯   
（其实就是一个人，换个同音字区分一下）

角峰锁好门，在床头柜上放好手上的东西，顺势跪上床，已经在床上的两个人自然注意到了他。角峯让银灰背对着自己跪在自己身上，从背后插入他的后穴，这会儿舔着银灰的侧颈，看了眼刚来的人，“去哪了？”  
“嗯，去跟博士请了个假。”角峰搂过银灰的上半身。  
虽然各个角度都证明眼前这个人和自己是同一个人，但是性格上总是有些差异的，至于为什么会突然出现另一个自己，角峰尾随了博士好几天也没得出个结论，看他对银灰和其他人也没什么恶意，也只得暂时性接受等待博士得出解决方案了。  
银灰倒是很快接受了罗德岛有两个角峰的情况，角峰照顾人的本事在人才济济的罗德岛也是数一数二的，现在即使是这种过于私人的事情，银灰也渐渐的接受了。角峰也不知道这到底是个好兆头还是个不好的消息。  
银灰被角峯从背后搂着腰顶弄了一下，舒服的哼出声，但还是不满意的说，“明天周一，要开新龙门了，盟友……”  
“今天才把这周的上限打完，明天休息。”角峰亲了亲银灰的嘴角，“博士说的，他说要等隔壁岛的博士给他发作业过来。”  
角峯也不甘示弱的从背后靠过来 “说起来，老爷今天在龙门太不注意了，差点被整合小兵给偷袭到手。”  
银灰挑了挑眉，“呵，还不是你今天没防住？”  
角峯沉默了一会儿，蹭了蹭银灰今天手臂上的新伤，虽然只伤了皮毛，但终归还是他护卫不力。他们两个人起初还为了谁照顾银灰争论过，不过很快就达成了一致，在罗德岛分工对半，如果要出行，轮流就好。“是我的错，今天就让老爷惩罚我吧。” 角峯倒是干脆的说，然后爽快的把自己插入的性器拔出来，“那今天老爷不同意的话我就不进去，好吗？”  
银灰：……  
角峰倒是不在意角峯要做什么，他倒是很温柔的亲了亲银灰，揉了揉银灰站立起来顶端带着几滴液体的性器，顺着往下仔细照顾着柱身，囊袋，然后摸到了银灰隐秘的蜜穴。这也是为什么角峰和银灰当初几乎能立刻确定角峯就是另一个角峰的原因。这个秘密本来就被希瓦艾什家族保守的严格，然而家族的惨剧让知晓这个秘密的人再次减少，这个甚至连银灰两个妹妹都不知道的秘密，也会有角峰会知道了，而他恰好又是根本不可能暴露秘密的。  
“老爷。”角峰浅浅的探入两根手指，就感到一股温热的水淋湿了自己的手，“你在流水。”角峰一本正经像是平日里汇报工作一样。  
“闭嘴。”后穴突然空出来有些难受，前面又被角峰调戏着，即使这种事情不是第一次，他依旧有些不好意思。  
角峰听到银灰语气里有些不对，老实的把自己的手抽出来，带着淫液的手转而去蹂躏银灰胸前的乳首，很快就被逗弄的挺立起来，沾上液体显得亮晶晶的。  
“啊。”银灰一个没注意，被角峯搂着腰往后拉了一大截，呈现跪趴的姿势在两个角峰之间，正好对着角峰已经勃起的性器。  
角峯揉着银灰不多的臀肉，“不让我进去，总得让我舒服一下吧。至于他，老爷你先照顾他一下吧。” 角峯把银灰的臀肉往中间挤了挤，把自己依旧挺立的性器包裹住。  
角峯和角峰性格相差甚远，但是性器倒是都是又粗又长，角峯从背后的臀肉插入，擦过后穴，能碰到银灰前面的穴口，甚至抽插间还能顶到银灰的囊袋，三重刺激下，如果不是被搂着腰，前面又有角峰的支撑，银灰怕是跪不住了。  
银灰嘴边就是角峰已经挺立的性器，听他刚刚沉稳的声音，没想到角峰已经有这么大的动静，银灰翘了翘嘴角，难得看到角峰这种直白的时候，银灰没什么心理负担的张嘴就把角峰的性器含住了。  
这一举动倒是让角峰有些受宠若惊，自己倒是给银灰口过不止一次，但是银灰给自己口还是第一次，银灰感觉也是第一次，明显不知道如何才能让角峰舒服，只能尽可能的张大嘴把角峰的性器包裹的更深，尽管银灰觉得自己已经尽力了，可是他分明看到角峰的性器还有一半还在外面。银灰只得放松自己的喉咙，想让角峰进的更深一些，收住了牙齿，本能的想动动舌头，可是被填的满满当当银灰也不知道该怎么动，第一次深喉还没让角峰爽多久呢自己就先受不住凸出性器咳嗽了起来。  
“老爷这样可不行啊。”角峯在银灰的肉缝里进出，一边骚扰着银灰一边看着他给角峰口，“明明角峰都给你口过好几次了，老爷也应该学会了吧。”角峰看到角峯给自己打眼色，本来想让银灰停下的角峰鬼迷心窍的倒是默认了角峯的话。  
果然银灰咳了两声就继续含住角峰的性器，这次学聪明了，只是含住了顶端，剩下的暴露在空气的柱身，银灰用手给包裹住上下撸动着。含着顶部，银灰的舌头倒是能动了，一会儿勾舔着冠状沟，一会儿微微刺激着马眼。角峰都不敢相信这么会搞事的人竟然是自己的老爷。  
在角峰喘着粗气快受不住的时候，银灰吐出角峰的性器，顺着柱身的青筋向下舔，尽管角峰的性器粗长，但是每个角落银灰也都细心的照顾到了。  
“老爷不愧是老爷，一边给别人口，自己下面流水倒是欢得很。”角峯性器足够长，每次都能同时刺激到银灰后穴和前面的蜜穴，有时候像是即将进入蜜穴，但是很快又擦过去，银灰本来就被肏开的后穴一张一合的不说，前面的穴口也吐着一股股淫液，等人被什么粗大的东西填满。  
银灰再次尝试着给角峰做深喉倒是有些许经验，角峰扶着银灰的头在银灰的嘴里浅浅的抽插着，加上身后的人恶意的不断刺激，银灰就只剩下张大嘴的份儿了。  
直到银灰嘴张的有些发酸，唾液从边角处溢出，眼角也流出生理泪水，被欺负的发红，他才感受到身后的角峯似乎捏着自己的臀肉射在自己的屁股上，而角峰也几乎快射了。角峰眼疾手快的把自己的性器从银灰的嘴里抽出来，但是射的太快，射在了银灰的脸上，银灰虽然反射性的闭上了眼睛，但是被粘稠的液体沾上了睫毛，睁开反而有些不舒服。角峰伸出手把银灰眼睛处沾上的精液抹了去，其他地方倒是留了点小心眼给留下来，看起来甚是淫糜。  
角峯兴致颇高的把自己的精液在银灰的屁股上涂抹均匀，又拍了拍银灰的屁股，“老爷，我都认错了，今天能原谅我吗？”  
银灰喘着粗气，一时间没反应过来。角峯又不耐烦的用手指深入银灰的后穴，“老爷？”  
银灰刚在俩人射的时候，同时也被刺激的射了第一次，前面的蜜穴也喷出一股阴精，这会儿正敏感的不行，被角峯这么一弄，想不了别的胡乱的就点了点头。  
角峯像是得到了特赦一般，三两下就顺着又湿又滑还温热的穴肉插进去，熟练的顶弄着银灰深处的敏感处，趴着的银灰很快被他一把捞起来，顺着坐姿越发深入。  
“老爷，每次我们射这么多，你不会怀孕吗？” 角峯把银灰抱起来，两只手卡在银灰双腿的腿弯出，用一种把尿的姿势让银灰的双腿大开，埋在银灰后穴里的性器因为动作埋得更深。  
被顶的舒服的眯起了眼的银灰听到这个，睁开眼斜斜的扫了身后的人一眼，什么意思不言而喻，角峯也很识趣的闭上了嘴，不再多话。  
角峰就着角峯抱着的姿势，缓慢又坚定的把自己的分身顶入早就在流水可是一直没怎么被照顾到的  
“等……”银灰这才意识到这俩人在做什么，奋力的反抗起来。他们是不知道他们自己有多大吗？  
角峯加大了手上的力度  
只是一小会儿，角峰就已经顶到了深处，隔着银灰体内的一层薄薄的肉膜，他们两人都能感受到对面的热度。而银灰此时双腿虽然被放了下来，但是为了让自己好受点，只能主动的盘上角峰的腰，靠在角峯的怀里喘着粗气。  
角峰看着被两个性器插得满满当当的银灰，这是银灰第一次被同时插入，自然也是他第一次这么做，他隔着银灰微微隆起的小腹摸了摸，能感受到自己正切实的埋在银灰的身体里。  
银灰气息还没整理好，两个人像是有默契一样开始动作，银灰掐着角峰的大臂想稳住自己的身体，依旧还是被两个人顶弄的不由自主的上下起伏，身体不自主的颤抖着高潮，前面刚站起来不久就又射了。  
角峰和角峯不得不说真是同一个人，这个时候就特别的有默契，或是同进同出，或是交错的抽插，银灰每一秒都能感受到不同的刺激，每个敏感点都能被仔仔细细的照顾着。  
角峰似乎对自己右胸上的陈旧伤口非常有执念，每次上床的时候都会在那里流连很久，这次也不意外，虽然右胸挺立的乳首也被照顾的舒服，相比之下，左胸被角峯从后面绕过来的手粗暴的蹂躏着，或扯或拉，时不时带着些温柔的连带整个胸脯的抚摸搓揉。  
就算是尾巴根也被角峰绕到身后的手仔细的的安抚着，厚实的尾巴也顺势一圈圈缠上角峰的手臂，最后下垂的一点点尾巴尖也因为不断的高潮微微颤抖着。  
“老爷？”角峯好像很喜欢咬老板毛茸茸的耳朵尖，舌头微微探入一点，“很喜欢这样？” 角峯也情动的不行，不稳定的气息拍打在银灰的耳朵处，银灰的耳朵快速的抖动着，似乎想避开这炽热的气息，可是又能逃到哪里去呢，他现在甚至连一句反驳的话都不能完整的说出口。

银灰已经不知道自己高潮了多少次，或者说他甚至觉得自己每时每刻都处在高潮中，即使他尽可能想压抑自己的声音，但是被肏的舒服的声音根本抑制不住，敏锐的菲林族的听力这个时候令他内心羞耻不已，整个房间内萦绕着他的呻吟声，还有两个角峰喘着粗气的声音，再就只能下啪啪啪肉体拍打的声音，还混杂着一些咕啾咕啾的水渍声。  
完全没被照顾到的前面射了一次又一次，角峰和角峯还会很默契的换姿势，每次又是新的一轮抽插，银灰好不容易习惯了之前的快感，马上袭来的就是新的快感。最后一次射出的稀薄的精液，银灰觉得今天实在太疯狂了，以前再怎么做也没有到过这种程度。  
银灰觉得自己倒了极限，已经射不出来东西的性器又颤颤巍巍的站起来，银灰不断被高潮袭击的大脑总算还有一丝清明，感觉有些不对，挣扎着想让两个人停下，“停下！赶…唔，赶紧停下。”  
正在兴头上的两个人即使内射了好几次，性器依旧很快就硬起来，在温软的两个穴里肆意的进出，之前射进去的精液被带出来，和银灰射在外面的精液混合在一起，穴口出的各种液体混杂在一起，在不断的摩擦中被肏出泡沫。  
两人像是没有听到银灰的声音，或者说银灰的声音越发刺激了他们两个的欲望，越发抱紧了银灰，更加大力的进出，像是恨不得把两个囊袋也塞到里面体会一下小穴内部是多么温热，多么柔软。  
银灰被刺激到不行，他现在除了本能的高潮，连分神控制自己的精神都难以控制，两人加快抽插的力度和速度，很快在他体内深处射出。银灰也受不住刺激，一股淡黄色的液体射出，落在床单上，而银灰本人同时也被肏晕了过去。  
“哎呀，老爷怎么这么敏感？”角峯倒是很有兴致的舔了舔唇，明显一股还不够的表情。  
“今天够了吧。”角峰深吸了两口气平复了一下心情，虽然他也还想继续，但是很明显，他是不可能趁着老板没有意识的时候做一些出格的事情的，“我整理一下，把床上用品都换了。”  
俩人把性器从银灰体内拔出来的时候都还是半软的状态，顺着他们的动作，大量的精液也流出来滴落在床单上和大量的其他液体混在一起分不出彼此。  
“那我就带老爷去清洗一下。”角峯很顺畅的抱着老板往浴室走去。

“今天你是故意的吗？”角峰把换下来的用具扔到浴室角落的洗衣机里，站在花洒下清理着自己，问着浴缸里清理完成，依旧搂着已经睡过去的银灰的角峯。‘能随随便便让整合的小兵伤到老爷？这个人明明和自己一样，自己做得到的事情他自然能做到。’  
“……啧，你就不能装傻吗？我心里有数，不会出什么大事的。” ”角峯咬了咬银灰毛茸茸的耳朵，“你今天不也很爽……”  
角峰走过来冷眼看了看他，“不会有下次了，下次如果你再伤到老爷，我就杀了你，博士拦着也没用。”角峰弯腰把睡着的老爷抱起来，就着宽大的毛巾包裹住抱出了浴室。  
角峯出了浴室就看到银灰睡在清理好的干净的床上，角峰细心的给银灰的新伤口上药，明明只是两三天就会自然好的伤口，角峯撇了撇嘴。

次日，银灰起床，就感受到自己被蹂躏的过了一晚还疼痛不已，裸露在空气里就有些刺痛根本不敢穿上上衣的胸部，还有肿胀的眼睛，嘶哑的喉咙，还有根本使不上劲的下半身。


End file.
